Tahu Diri
by Kiparema
Summary: Canon/Songfic/"Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa..", ucapnya dalam hati.


**Tahu Diri**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Ino

Angst/Friendship; T

Canon; Songfic

_Hai, selamat bertemu lagi.._

_Aku sudah lama menghindarimu_

_Sialkulah kau di sini_

Seorang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang panjang dengan satu kunciran dan poni yang juga panjang –Yamanaka Ino– sedang berada di tengah jalanan Konoha yang ramai pada suatu sore ketika ia melihat dua sosok yang ia kenal, seorang _shinobi_ berambut hitam dikuncir satu dan seorang _kunoichi_ dari desa tetangga berambut pirang dikuncir empat. Merasa tak nyaman memandang mereka, Ino mencoba berpaling untuk menghindari mereka. Sayang, si _kunoichi_ sudah lebih dulu melihatnya melintas.

"Ino!", panggil _kunoichi_ itu –Temari– sambil melambai dan sedikit berlari ke arah Ino. Ino tidak mungkin pura – pura tidak mendengar panggilan itu, sehingga mau tak mau ia menengok ke arah Temari sambil memasang ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Ah, hai, Temari-_san_! Maaf aku tidak melihatmu.", ucap Ino dengan senyum. Sedikit berbohong tentu lebih baik daripada merenggangkan hubunganmu dengan teman.

"Tidak apa – apa, Ino. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?", tanya Temari. Seulas senyum tulus muncul di sudut – sudut bibir Temari.

"Hanya sedang berjalan – jalan dan menikmati sore di Konoha. Kebetulan aku sedang libur misi. Kau sendiri? Ah, ada Shikamaru juga, ya? Lama tidak bertemu, Shikamaru…", jawab Ino. Nada bicaranya sedikit menurun ketika ia menyebut nama sang pemuda.

"Kenapa? Bosan melihatku?", ucap Shikamaru datar. Ino diam saja.

"Bukan bosan, tetapi tidak mau melihatmu. Tidak mau melihatmu bersamanya.", kata Ino dalam hati.

"Kau ini! Tidak bisa bersikap sedikit ramah dengan temanmu sendiri?", Temari memukul kepala Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengelus – elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah dari Temari. "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan berada satu tim dengannya ketika _genin_ dulu, Ino.", lanjut Temari.

_Sungguh tak mudah bagiku_

_Rasanya tak ingin bernafas lagi, tegak bediri di depanmu kini_

_Sakitnya menusuk jantung ini, melawan cinta yang ada di hati_

"Ino, apa kau baik – baik saja?", tanya Temari, menyadari keheningan yang menyelimuti Ino sedari tadi. Aneh sekali, karena Ino adalah _kunoichi _yang terkenal karena kecerewetannya dan tiba – tiba ketika ia bertemu dengannya, Ino menjadi pendiam, mungkin hampir menyamai Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik – baik saja. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Temari-_san_. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. _Ja ne_, Temari-_san_, Shikamaru..", Ino melangkah pergi, melewati Temari dan Shikamaru. Temari menengok ke belakang, matanya mengarah mengikuti kepergian punggung Ino di tengah – tengah keramaian.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat aneh.", tanya Temari.

"Kau, kan, wanita. Harusnya kau lebih tau perasaannya.", jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Aku sangat jarang bertemu dengannya, bagaimana aku bisa tahu perasaannya? Dasar bodoh! Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Sudah lama aku tidak makan _dango_.", ucap Temari. Shikamaru menurut.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak dan napasnya berat. Tidak perlu mata Neji atau mata Hinata untuk bisa melihat Temari dan Shikamaru sedang bergandengan tangan ketika mereka sedang berbicara dengan Ino. Mata Ino saja sudah cukup untuk bisa melihatnya, meski mereka menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh mereka.

_Dan upayaku tahu diri tak selamanya berhasil_

_Pabila kau muncul terus begini tanpa pernah kita bersama_

_Pergilah, menghilang sajalah lagi_

Ino mendapat tugas dari Hokage untuk memecahkan kode dalam sebuah gulungan yang ditemukan Naruto dalam sebuah gua di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna ketika ia menjalankan misi di sana. Ino tidak mengerti mengapa ia mendapat tugas seperti ini. Ia sadar ia sangat tidak ahli dalam urusan seperti ini. Ketika bertanya alasannya mendapat tugas seperti ini, Hokage hanya memberi alasan tentang sedang kosongnya _shinobi_ di desa. Dan lagi, ia mendapat tugas ini bersama Shikamaru dan Temari. Ah, rasanya lebih baik ia mendapat misi tingkat S daripada harus mendapat tugas seperti ini bersama mereka.

"Ino, apa kau tahu di mana letak buku mengenai kode – kode?", tanya Temari. Ino, Temari, dan Shikamaru sedang menjalankan tugas memecahkan kode dari Hokage. Mereka memilih tempat di perpustakaan desa agar lebih mudah mencari referensi.

"Ada di bagian kanan paling belakang, di sebelah meja besar. Biar aku ambilkan.", Ino sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika Temari berkata,

"Tidak usah, biar aku ambil sendiri saja."

Entah apa yang harus dirasakan Ino ketika Temari pergi. Temari pergi, berarti ia bisa berdua saja dengan Shikamaru. Tetapi Temari pergi, berarti kecanggungan antara keduanya akan tercipta dan itu tidak menyenangkan. Ino selalu merindukan masa – masa _genin_nya, ketika ia, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Asuma-_sensei_ menjalankan misi bersama, berlatih, atau makan bersama di Yakiniku-Q setelah menyelesaikan misi. Sekarang semuanya berubah. Asuma-_sensei_ sudah pergi, dan mereka bertiga sudah beranjak dewasa. Mereka sudah memiliki perasaan yang tumbuh sebagai seorang remaja normal. Terkadang Ino berpikir seorang ninja memang seharusnya tidak peduli pada perasaan semacam ini.

"Kau diam saja dari kemarin.", kata Shikamaru memecah keheningan. Matanya tetap terpaku pada gulungan yang sedang dibacanya, tanpa memandang Ino yang tanpa diketahuinya sedang melamunkan dirinya.

"Kau sendiri dingin sejak kemarin.", balas Ino. "Kapan kau pergi lagi ke Suna?", tanya Ino.

"Aku diberi waktu satu minggu pulang ke Konoha. Temari ikut atas perintah Gaara.", jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak menanyakan Temari-_san_.", kata Ino.

"Itu berhubungan dengan pertanyaanmu.", kata Shikamaru datar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Satu bulan misi di Suna pasti membuat kalian semakin dekat, kan?", tanya Ino lagi. Sebenarnya ia tak menyukai topik ini, tetapi masalahnya ia sedang tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan dan ia benci keheningan. Ke mana kecerewetannya selama ini menguap?

"Merepotkan.", jawab Shikamaru –masih dengan nada dingin.

"Merepotkan untuk ditinggalkan, ya? Sepertinya dia benar – benar merepotkanmu, Shikamaru.", ucap Ino dengan seulas senyum. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino. Sejenak, ia kembali menatap gulungan yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian dan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Shikamaru? Aku mendapatkan referensi yang bagus!", tanya Temari yang tiba – tiba muncul. Shikamaru menguap.

"Sudah selesai.", jawab Shikamaru. "Isinya sangat tidak penting. Hanya tentang mitos api dan angin. Mungkin ditulis seseorang untuk mengusir kebosanan saat berada di gua.", lanjutnya.

"Apa? Hahh.. Tahu begitu aku tidak usah repot – repot mencari buku – buku ini tadi.", ucap Temari.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mencari buku – buku itu, Temari.", kata Shikamaru.

"Aku, kan, hanya berniat membantumu, Shikamaru. Kau ini benar – benar tidak peka!", kata Temari kesal. Tangannya dilipat di dada.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera menyerahkan gulungan ini pada Hokage-_sama_ dan segera pulang. Aku lelah.", kata Shikamaru sambil beranjak. Ia mulai membereskan buku – buku dan peralatan yang berserakan di meja dan Temari tanpa disuruh langsung membantunya.

"Benar – benar pasangan yang cocok. Temari ternyata bisa bersikap manja. Mungkin hanya di depan Shikamaru..", Ino berkata dalam hati, sebelum ia turut membantu Temari dan Shikamaru.

_Bye, selamat berpisah lagi_

_Meski masih ingin memandangimu_

_Lebih baik kau tiada di sini_

"Yosh! Akhirnya besok kita kembali ke Suna!", kata Temari bersemangat. Ia memakan _dango _untuk kesekian kalinya. Setiap berkunjung ke Konoha, Temari pasti akan mampir untuk membeli _dango_ jika ada waktu.

"Hn, kau yang senang kembali ke desamu. Aku masih belum puas berada di Konoha. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku di sini.", kata Shikamaru. Tangannya menopang di pipi dan ia memakan _dango_nya dengan malas.

"Ah iya, kalau di Suna kau tidak bisa bermalas – malasan, ya? Di Suna kau tidak bisa tidur – tiduran memandang awan setiap hari. Kalau kau memandang awan setiap hari di Suna, yang ada kau akan menjadi daging bakar begitu kembali ke Konoha.", kata Temari geli.

"Ck, tidak lucu. Lagipula kalau aku bermalas – malasan di Suna, pasti ada yang memarahiku. Benar – benar merepotkan.", kata Shikamaru malas.

"Hah, kalau begitu kenapa kau menerima misi itu? Ini misi jangka panjang, dan kau tahu itu.", tanya Temari, tanpa mengharapkan adanya jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Karena jika misi itu diambil _shinobi_ lain, aku tidak mau mengambil risiko mereka akan jatuh hati pada partner mereka dalam misi itu. Jika sudah begitu, tentu akan sangat merepotkan.", jawab Shikamaru dengan senyum. Temari tersenyum mendengarnya, pipinya menghangat, dan tentunya merona.

"Kau ini..", ucap Temari pelan. Ia masih tersipu.

Ino mendengarnya. Ino mendengar semua percakapan Temari dan Shikamaru di kedai _dango_. Ia tak sengaja lewat dan mendengar. Ia tak sadar tubuhnya tiba – tiba terpaku dan hatinya ingin mendengar semua yang diucapkan kedua orang itu. Shikamaru akan pergi lagi. Bersama Temari. Selama satu bulan penuh. Dan mungkin, itu akan lebih baik baginya. Dibandingkan melihat mereka terus bersama di Konoha, atau dibandingkan melihat Shikamaru dengan ekspresi dingin ketika bertemu dengannya.

_Sungguh tak mudah bagiku menghentikan segala khayalan gila_

_Jika kau ada dan ku cuma bisa meradang menjadi yang di sisimu_

_Membenci nasibku yang tak berubah_

Shikamaru sudah berangkat ke Suna tadi pagi. Bersama Temari, tentunya. Ino melihat mereka. Ia sengaja bangun lebih awal dan bersembunyi di atas pohon untuk menunggu mereka. Ino melihat Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, seperti mengamati Konoha sebelum ia menghilang di balik pohon – pohon hutan.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu. Bayangan Shikamaru dan Temari di kedai _dango_, atau bayangan Shikamaru dan Temari di perpustakaan kota masih sering menghantui Ino. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Ino yang cerewet. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Ino yang genit. Tetapi ia akan kembali menjadi Ino yang pendiam jika ia teringat dua orang itu.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Jika bisa memilih, ia akan lebih memilih berada dalam satu tim dengan Kiba dan Shino atau Naruto dan Sasuke ketika _genin_ dulu. Dengan begitu, mungkin ia tidak akan dekat dengan Shikamaru. Mungkin ia tidak akan menjadi sahabat bagi Shikamaru. Dan mungkin ia tidak akan memiliki rasa yang tidak bisa dikubur untuk Shikamaru. Sayang, semua tidak bisa diubah.

"Merindukan Shikamaru, eh, Ino?", sapa Chouji.

"Ya, aku merindukan masa – masa ketika kita masih bersama – sama dengan Asuma-_sensei_. Sudah lama sekali.", jawab Ino. Hei, ia tidak berbohong, kan?

"Ya. Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun sejak kematian Asuma-_sensei_. Sekarang kita sudah dewasa. Sudah berumur dua puluh, padahal rasanya baru kemarin kita menjalankan misi pertama kita dengan Asuma-_sensei_.", kata Chouji membenarkan. Ino tersenyum. Masa – masa yang indah.

_Berkali-kali kau berkata, kau cinta tapi tak bisa_

_Berkali-kali ku tlah berjanji, menyerah..._

"Hei, Shikamaru. Siapa yang paling berharga untukmu di dunia ini?", tanya Ino, setelah mereka menjalankan misi sesaat setelah mereka dan Chouji mendapat predikat _chuunin_, atau lebih tepatnya setelah Ino dan Chouji mendapat predikat _chuunin_, karena Shikamaru sudah menjadi _chuunin_ jauh sebelum Ino dan Chouji berhasil menjadi _chuunin_.

"Teman.", jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Apa kau mencintai temanmu?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya, aku akan menjaga mereka meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku.", jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa aku termasuk temanmu?", tanya Ino untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Tentu saja, Ino. Kau kenapa bertanya hal tidak penting begitu? Merepotkan saja.", kata Shikamaru malas.

"Kalau begitu kau mencintaiku?", tanya Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Shikamaru menoleh. Ia kaget dengan pertanyaan Ino kali ini. Terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan untuknya.

"Ya, karena kau adalah temanku.", jawab Shikamaru akhirnya. Ino tersenyum tipis, kemudian sirna begitu saja beberapa saat kemudian. Setitik raut kecewa terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa..", ucapnya dalam hati.

**Owari**

Haiiiiiii Minna-_san _:D

Kiparema kembali, kali ini dengan songfic ShikaIno. Oh iya, lagu yang dipakai di fict ini judulnya Tahu Diri, OST Perahu Kertas yang dinyanyiin Maudy Ayunda.

Dan Author tetap minta review dari Minna-_san_ biar fict2 ke depan semakin dan semakin baik :D

Akhir kata,

_Thanks so much for reading and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
